


Rainy Days and Mystic Meetings

by imaginarydaydreams



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chance Meetings, First Meetings, Gen, literally this happened to me so I had to write a fic about it whoops lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: While booking it to a study session, MC ends up having a chance encounter at the bus stop with quite the peculiar person.





	Rainy Days and Mystic Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just woke up and bolted it to a study session. 30 mins before we were supposed to meet. That being said, take this with a grain of salt.

She was tripping on the sidewalk far more than she should have been. But honestly, she could care less.   
  
She had just woken up, had places to be, and damn it, she was going to be there even if it killed her.

It wasn’t her fault that her group mates wanted to meet up before the allotted time. It wasn’t her fault that she decided to take a nap, making extra care that there were alarms set up an hour, thirty minutes, fifteen minutes before they were supposed to rendezvous. And making sure that she would have enough time to eat something before she was supposed to leave; she knew how long these study sessions tended to go–if they were in for the long haul, she wouldn’t see her dorm or bed until the dawn of the next day. Going that long without food? No thank you, not for this girl.   
  
But nooooooo. No, instead, she wakes up a good…thirty minutes before her alarm was slated to chime and ring her awake, bleary-eyed and overall just a mess, when she decided to check her text messages. Text messages, mind you, for a group chat that she had muted prior because of all the shenanigans that she frankly couldn’t care less to participate in.   
  
_**A: Hey, I’m here already. Text me when you guys are here. I’ll be waiting.  
  
MC: Wait, already?? Weren’t we supposed to meet at 5 today???  
  
A: My class ended early and my apartment is across town. It was better to just stay here. Don’t worry, I’m just getting some of the extra assignments out the way. **_  
  
And yet, she did exactly that. Cursing herself for her too-empathetic nature, she practically flung herself out of bed, dashed for the nearest hairbrush, and ran out the door in a frenzy wearing nothing but the clothes she slept in.   
  
Now, here she was, waiting at the bus stop in her essentially pajamas and looking like an utter fool, as her fingers drummed impatiently against the screen of her phone, rapid-texting replies out to her poor study buddy while simultaneously praying to whoever that they weren’t waiting long (or secretly planning her demise as soon as she got there.)  
  
The rain was just a lovely touch to this day, no?  
  
The sky turned from such a cloudless, beautiful blue day to an instant murky downpour, and she nearly bit her tongue in exasperation at just how utterly lucky she was that she forgot to bring a jacket. Even if the forecasts for today said NOTHING about this happening.   
  
She wasn’t salty. Not salty at all.  
  
A soft laugh caught her attention over the storm, and she strained her eyes to look at the stranger that she was sure wasn’t there before.   
  
He certainly was a sight though–bright red hair, those gaudy yellow glasses, and a rather…interesting jacket, she must say. His eyes–such a lovely golden color–were focused sharply on her frame, a smile plastered on his features. She could only stare cluelessly back at him, wondering just what was he staring at; was it her, or something behind her?  
  
He broke the silence before she knew it.  **“You look cold and tired,”**  he merely stated, an amused glint twinkling in his eyes,  **“did you just wake up?”**    
  
She fought the urge to bite back a retort.  **“Gee, I don’t know. What does it look like to you?”**  
  
**“Well, it seems like you just woke up. Especially if you forgot an umbrella. After all, the forecasts have been talking about it since noon.”  
**  
Damn it.  **“I’ll be fine,”**  she muttered,  **“I can just run and hope that I don’t look like a wet dog by the time I meet with my group,”**  she said. But a glance at the angry sky–fitting of her mood at this point–told her otherwise.  **“That is, if I don’t freeze to death first.”**  
  
A laugh resounded in the space between them, and she swore that her day brightened just a little by that gesture. Just a little though.  **“Well we can’t have such a lovely lady freezing under the watch of the Defender of Justice, now can we?”**  
  
She quirked a brow at him.  **“Defender of Justice, eh? That’s quite a title.”**  She let out a small chuckle and gave him a small smirk. **“You must be one hell of a guy to so brazenly call yourself that, huh?”**  
  
**“Yup. What can I say? I’m simply just one hell of a guy.”**  And the next thing she knew, his jacket was around her shivering form, their faces so, so, so close to each other that she could feel his warm breath fan across her face, that sweet smile making her heart race slightly in her chest.  **“There,”**  he simply said, pulling away to look at his handiwork,  **“Now that should be** _**slightly**_ **warmer than what you had.”**  
  
She couldn’t even form words, instead electing to stare at this complete stranger who had just…given her his jacket on a whim. Why had he given her his jacket on a whim–they didn’t even know each other??? He was just some random guy, waiting at the bus stop with you in this pouring rain; a guy she thought was pretty cute, if she was being honest–  
  
Wait, hold up. No time to be thirsty. Focus.   
  
But as soon as her inner monologue ended, she realized she was left all alone on the bench, the red-headed stranger was nowhere to be found.   
  
His body heat still lingered against the polyester, the soft scent of…Dr. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips? clinging to the fabric that she clutched tightly to her own body, relishing in the extra warmth it provided her. It was almost like getting a hug from him…  
  
_Stop that. You have a study group. Focus._  
  
The screeching tires of the bus, followed by the flashing neon lights, pulled her from her reverie and her last thought before digging in her bag to present her I.D. card to the driver was a simple, hopeful  **“I hope I meet him again someday.”**

 


End file.
